


Akikogakure's Next Generation Arrives

by AbsoluteSpoon



Category: Alternate Universe (AU) - Fandom, Naruto, Original Works
Genre: Alternate Universe (AU), Angst, Gen, Orphans
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-12
Updated: 2018-12-12
Packaged: 2019-09-14 08:36:04
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,286
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16909674
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AbsoluteSpoon/pseuds/AbsoluteSpoon
Summary: The Third Suishōkage has died from unknown causes, after a long reign. He was Tanzanaito Marakaito, and his reign shall be remembered throughout the ages. He leaves behind only one thing for his son Yasuro - A letter, and a hope to find his only remaining family member.





	Akikogakure's Next Generation Arrives

**Author's Note:**

  * For [AnnaOkegom](https://archiveofourown.org/users/AnnaOkegom/gifts).



> Kumiko is not actually Yasuro's sister, he just thinks of her as one, as besides his father he sees her as his only remaining family.

He just didn't understand anything. He had only recently gotten back to Akikogakure from Konohagakure, after passing the Chūnin Exams, and everyone seemed to be in mourning. The usually bustling streets were as silent as the surrounding hilltops, and Yasuro couldn't help but wonder why. As his mind began to wave and wander, he began walking at a steady pace, walking slowly while he gazed upon the moonlit sky above him. As he stared up in thought, he walked into someone standing in front of him, breaking his train of thought and dazing him for a few seconds. Yasuro shook his head as he regained focus, and looked up at the people who stood before him. To his surprise, five Anbu members stood tall ahead of him, but it only took him a few seconds to recognise all of them - and he didn't even need to see their faces. From their hair alone, he knew who they were; they were Squad Seven, the same Anbu Squad that looked after him when he was a child, under his father's orders. "Yasuro." The woman that spoke was none other than Kumiko Nee-San Kagayakimasu, the Squad Leader of Squad Seven and the Head of the Anbu in Akikogakure overall. She continued - "We know you must be confused as to what's happening in Akikogakure, having just returned after all. But that's why we're here; we've come to retrieve you."  
"Retrieve me? What reason could you possibly have to-"  
"It's your father." The simple mention of _him_ made me stop immediately. Everyone in the village adored that dotard... What could he have possibly done to upset everyone? "My father? What does that old man want now?"  
"Y-Yasuro!" Kumiko Nee-San's voice wavered as she responded. She sounds upset... What HAS my father done this time? "I... Kumiko Nee-San, I'm sorry if I've upset you, so please, just tell me. I know it's you guys behind the masks..." She hesitated for a few moments, seemingly surprised that I could still recognise them all so easily. "Just... Come with us, Yasuro. Please, listen to me for once."  
"Well, I'd rather not... I've got some things to sort out now that I'm a Chūnin, so I-- Huh?" Looking up from the floor that I had been staring so intently at for the past few seconds, I was greeted by Kumiko Nee-San once again, but this time it was really her. She had removed her mask, and looked at me worryingly. She began to speak again, "Yasuro, just do it for your Nee-San, please?" I hesitated for a few moments, before finally giving in. "F-Fine... I'll come with you..." Kumiko Nee-San gave me a more calming smile, before standing up and ruffling my hair, giving me a simple "Thank you."

I set off with Anbu Squad 7, who led me straight to the Suishōkage's Office. We came upon the bedroom, and Kumiko Nee-San began to speak up once again. "Your father, he's... He's in h-here..." She opened the door to the bedroom, and as I looked inside, I was struck with the realisation of what this was all about. "F-Father?" I had hoped for some kind of response, somehow, but... There was nothing. He was dead. The Third Suishōkage, the man who gave me Kokuō, the man I ignored... My only real family member still around... My Father. He was dead. "Yasuro... " Turning back around, the other members of Squad Seven had left, and the only one left was Kumiko Nee-San. She kneeled before me, and held a scroll up to me. Taking the scroll from her, I noticed that it was sealed and signed by my Father. It must have been directly addressed, to... Me. "I hope you can come to understand why Father did what he did, once you take his position..." His position? That must, mean... "Please... Grow to be be a great man... And, a great Suishōkage..." I looked up from the scroll, having so many questions to ask, but she was nowhere to be seen... She was gone. I entered the room, where my Father lay. I never liked the man, but... I never hated him either. He was one of the only people that cared about me, after all... Still, I held my composure, and sat down next to his bed. "Release!" The seal was released, and I was able to read the letter.

_To my only child... My beloved Yasuro. I know you never thought very fondly of me, after I had Kokuō sealed inside of you. I hope you can come to understand that I did it for the village... But I have regretted it, every single day of my life. If I could go back, I might change things... But at the same time, I don't know if I could bring myself to. You said it yourself to me once, "I'm not a monster, and neither is Kokuō". Now, keep those very words in your mind, and never forget them. No matter how hard things get for you, never take it out on the Five-Tails. He has every right to live on, just as much as you do, and it is not because of him that you have been resented and hated... The blame for that falls to me. I know that you and Kokuō sometimes have your disagreements, but I also know that you care about each other. The very fact that at such a young age, you and him have become friends shows me that you shall become more powerful than I am once you grow. Always keep Kokuō close, and never think ill of him, please... You know, the people of our great village have always thought of me as the perfect leader, and if it were to turn out that it was true, well... I'd be surprised, that's for damn sure. Even if I was as great as everyone believes me to be, it would never be able to change the fact that I was a horrible Father. I ruined your childhood, and even now, nine years onward, I know you only really have Kinuko and Deijiro. It did not help that I drove your Mother away by sealing the Five-Tails inside of you... Your Mother, she was the only person I've ever loved, and even I didn't listen to her. She told me it would ruin you, she even threatened to leave the village if I went through with it. I thought it was just that though, a threat... Oh, how naive I was... I didn't take her seriously, but she did. I still miss her now, even... Look, Yasuro, however much you may hate me, please, put that hate aside. I'm not asking you for my sake, I'm asking for your sake. You're probably a Chūnin now, after five long years of trying, aren't you? God, you never cease to make me proud. Look, this year at the exam, you will most likely meet a boy called Gaara there. He's someone like you; a jinchūriki. He's had a rough life, even more so than you, and while I can't say I hate the boy, I want you to learn a lesson from him. Being hateful doesn't make people stronger. They might think it does, but they're completely wrong... In our world, love makes us stronger. To love others, and to receive love, that keeps a shinobi. Just look back on all the past Kage's of our time. Most die giving their life for their village. Just think, what kage's do you know of? Alright, now think to yourself, how many of those kage's gave their life for their village? That's right... They all did. The one's you don't know, that doesn't mean they were bad by any means. It just shows, people who put themselves before others are remembered the most. The point is, love, hate, the difference between which makes us stronger, or weaker... That's why I've always tried to be supportive of you... Not just because I love you more than life itself, but also because I just want you to be the best you can be. And if you at least stop hating me... You can become even better with your abilities than you are now. Yasuro... Your mother, after she left us, she made for the land that she came from. I don't want you to ever think ill of her, either. No matter what happens. Yasuro, she didn't go because she didn't love you... I know some people have told you she never loved you, and believe me, it's been dealt with accordingly, but... That simply isn't the truth. She was like me; She loved you more than the world. That's why she left... She couldn't bare seeing her beautiful baby boy being ridiculed and feared, shunned and hated... She ran, because she was scared. The only reason why I don't run isn't because I'm not scared, but instead because I AM scared. I couldn't even list all my fears here... I'd be writing for eternity, ahaha... Yasuro, my son, you will grow to be the greatest Suishōkage the world has ever seen; you're growing up in a world where all shinobi and kunoichi will live together, side by side as family. So no, you don't just have me, you don't just have Kinuko, or Deijiro, you don't just have Kumiko either... You will have the whole world by your side one day. That's when you'll know... There's nothing in the entire universe more important than those dear to you. To you, I leave behind my mask from my days in the Anbu, my necklace, worn by all Suishōkage's, past and present starting with me, and the Village, Akikogakure... I'll always be watching you, Yasuro. You can't avoid me now, no matter how much you want to! My end is nearing... But knowing you'll come to have a beautiful life... I can die with a smile on my face. Go on, Yasuro. Make me proud._

I tried to muster up the courage to say something, but I simply didn't have the strength. I didn't even realise it... I've been crying this entire time... The paper is damp, but it's my face that's soaked, the same can be said about my clothes. "F-Father... Why n-now... I don't u-understand..." Just earlier I was berating him to Kumiko Nee-San, and now, he's gone. "F-Father... Don't l-leave me... S-Stay... AAAAAAH!" I just clutched my head in my hands, and screamed as loud as I could. For almost my whole life, I've ignored him, preferring to spend time training, or going out with Kinuko... What, have, I been doing... All this time... What have I even been doing?! "I d-don't want to be a-alone... Don't l-leave me like M-Mother!" I lay there for what felt like hours, crying non-stop, never even thinking of looking at my Father... He was just as great as everyone said he was... He truly was, the perfect Suishōkage... How was I ever going to surpass him? Meekly, I held onto the side of the bed, using it to pull myself up off of the floor, and to support my buckling legs. "F-Father..." He looked like he was just sleeping soundly... Never to be disturbed again. Taking hold of his hand, I managed to begin speaking, however broken, and still crying. "I p-promise you... I will become the b-best Suishōkage the w-world has ever seen... I'm going to d-do it for you... A-Alright?" I squeezed his hand tightly, knowing this would be the last time I'd ever be able to see him again. On his desk, sure enough, he had three things laid out: An Anbu mask, his necklace, and... The official uniform of the Suishōkage... I didn't take anything, though, not just yet... I left the room, whispering a simple, but significant, "Thank you, F-Father..." As I placed the note beside his body. Heading for the outside, I gazed longingly up at the night sky. It was raining... I stood next to the railing, looking out across Akikogakure. It was beautiful... The entire Village was lit up by the moon. I still had tears running down my face, but I took no notice of them now. I simply looked up at the sky, smiling... "I-Is this you, F-Father? Eheh... There's no need to be sad!" It had to be him... You really are crying, aren't you? "I'm not sad anymore, Father... I'm, h-happy! I get it now... You always loved me... And, I always loved you!"  
"Yasuro..."  
"H-Huh?" Looking down from the sky, I finally realised that the voice wasn't a person's, it was... Ahah, no, silly me, it was a person! Just one that I couldn't see; Kokuō-sama! "Ahaha, thanks for that... It's nice being acknowledged as a person, instead of a monster for once. I just wanted to tell you... I appreciate that you've, and still are, listening to your Father, about thinking of me as more than just the Five-Tails. Even if we are to somehow get separated from each other... If you somehow survive, I'll find my way back to you. And after that, I'll even let you seal me back inside you, if you want."  
"Ahaha, t-thank you, Kokuō-sama..." Looking back up towards the night's sky, my tears began going with the rain, all the while I kept a large grin on my face. "See, Father? Even Kokuō-sama's h-happy... So the only tears you must be shedding... A-Are tears of joy... R-Right? Besides, don't worry... I'll try my hardest to make you p-proud!" And there I stood, for the rest of that night... Just me, Kokuō-sama, and watching over me from above, my Father. I will make you proud... I promise!


End file.
